Twenty Candles
by TheDevilandhisQueen
Summary: "Whatever she had on that clever little mind of hers would be wonderfully disastrous for him, and he couldn't wait to find out what it was." AU, Blair's 20th birthday. One-shot extract from Whenever, Wherever. Sexual content and language abound, along with fluffy, smutty, CB goodness.


**A/N: C here on behalf of B and myself! This is the long-awaited missing extract from the birthday chapter of our full-length fic, _Whenever, Wherever_. We're sorry it's been so long in coming, but it actually turned out to be a wee bit longer than we expected. Throw in life, and this is what happens. It also didn't help that in my initial editing process, something kept happening to make me lose my changes before I'd saved them - super, super frustrating. I've foiled technology, though, because it's all finally ready! Signed, sealed, and delivered to you for your enjoyment. It's not necessary that you read WW to understand this and to enjoy the smutty goodness, but some references might be made that would fit better if you knew the story. Regardless, we hope you read and enjoy! Let us know what you think with a review, we love getting them and learning from them. **

**This story is rated M for sex, language, and the general explosiveness of Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf. We don't own them, or their actors, and we aren't responsible if you choose to read this when you know you shouldn't and you get in trouble for it. **

* * *

He watched in content amusement while she opened the gift, catching sight of the tiniest gleam in her eye that she always got whenever she saw something obscenely _expensive_ that she liked. It was always such fun to watch her with her presents. He couldn't really explain it, but…. For his whole life he'd had enough money that he could bathe in it if he chose to and he wouldn't miss a dime. But he'd had no one to favor with gifts - the few times he tried with his father he was shot down, hard-nosed Bart informing him that he didn't have time for such frivolities. The most he'd ever known how to do for Nate was to loan him cash or buy him a bundle of the most supreme pot, and whatever thanks had been in his face was usually washed away with the first hit. Apart from the two of them, there hadn't really been anyone he wanted to buy presents for, or who he felt he would be able to give them to. That was why the first year he'd picked out Blair's gift, right under her nose, had been so important to him.

The night in the limo had changed him, because despite being a virgin she matched him move for move, and had matched him in many other ways for a very long time. Struck with his newfound butterflies, he'd been determined to find a way to express them, and thus to the jeweler's he'd gone, tail between his legs and heart on his sleeve, ready to offer it all to her in the only way he knew how to. Watching her appreciate what he got her was worth every penny he lost, and still would be even if he never got a chance to earn it back on investments. To know that such seemingly small gestures from him could cause that level of delight in someone who he cared so devastatingly deeply for… there weren't actually words to describe this feeling.

He accepted the kiss when it came his way, his lips just as tender on top of hers. These moments were just as powerful to him as the bottomlessly hungry ones they shared. He had fucked many people, but he'd never _loved_ like this, not ever. So, as one-of-a-kind as their harder sessions were, sometimes these slower, softer moments rocked him just as much. He was Chuck Bass, and _he_ had gotten _her_, and she _loved him._ His eyes slowly opened when the kiss ended and he looked at her like she was the very center of all existence (and she was, technically - his).

Even though Blair had been the one to pick out the bangle, it still was Chuck who hauled his ass to the jewelers and paid for the ridiculously expensive piece. It was also Chuck whom she was reminded of every time she wore the bracelet, and Chuck who would be thoroughly thanked later for having gone and purchased it for her.

"Even though you got a little too excited and peeked at your gift…" Blair said slowly, untangling her hand from his hair and backing up from him, "You still have to open it."

Curiosity sparked in his gaze as she spoke (_his_ gift?) and he couldn't help but smirk, remembering the satisfaction he'd felt when the weak fabric had given in under his clenching fingers. She reached behind herself and gently tugged at the zipper to her maroon dress before shrugging her shoulders and allowing it to pool around her ankles. Though her garter was stretched and her panties had a small rip, the La Perlas still gleamed in the candle light and the cream colored satin corset still fit her body like it was made for her. Her eyes darkened as she started at him from only a few steps away, before she stepped out of the red dress, and kicked it away—forgotten.

He could see the damage he'd done to the outfit, but it didn't even matter because it was still gloriously encasing her in a highly attractive way. He felt the temperature of his body begin to climb as he took her in, starting with her legs and then traveling higher. Slowly, very slowly, he nodded his approval. He reached up and gave a sharp tug to his bow tie, unraveling it, before reaching out with a featherlight touch to finger the garter he'd made useless earlier.

Chuck pressed a light kiss to her mouth before pulling back and dropping to the side of her neck, and he repeated the action with her collar bone and then the hollow of her throat. These weren't the frenzied trails of sloppy kisses that he left on her when they were submerged in passion - rather, they were extremely deliberate, ensuring that he picked just the right spots and kissed them in just the right ways. Because this time was going to be different - this wasn't the first time in their brand new reunion that they would be together, but it was certainly the first time where they could afford to take their time, control themselves (perhaps). And he was determined to take his time and properly welcome her back into his life.

It was like he had all the time in the world, and in that moment he may as well have. He was completely lazy about the way he let his lips find points on her skin, or the way his tongue would flick out to taste the clean, salty smoothness of her skin. Long fingers crawled their way over her thighs, unfastening the garters that held her stockings up at a leisurely pace, like they weren't an incredible nuisance to him right then (an incredibly _hot_ nuisance, but a nuisance none the less). He grinned against the ivory perfection of her neck when he felt those eager little fingers that were good at everything they did start to unbutton his shirt, and he opened his mouth to hold the area in his teeth without pressure. A bite without the barely controlled aggressiveness and desire for claiming her that he usually bestowed upon her in the bedroom (and had already given her several times within the past few days).

Eva had been nothing. At the time of their… whatever that was, he'd been grateful to her for saving him, for giving him a chance to become someone other than Chuck Bass, someone who only seemed capable of breaking the beautiful heart of the woman before him. He loathed that man, so he'd wanted to abandon him and Eva let him do that. He'd wanted her to be something, wanted to not have to be in love with Blair for the rest of time (it was simple in his mind - he couldn't have her, and it was his fault, but if it wouldn't be her in his bed every night then he may as well at least try to have an attempt at a relationship), but she never had been. Not really. He felt _foolish_ for ever trying, for ever making anyone else try to believe it. And Blair… with them being where they were now, he could only assume that him being with Eva had, at the very least, stung. With that in mind, it was of the utmost importance to him that she know that _no one_ had ever held his heart the way she did. She was it. He'd only ever be in love with her, only ever rearrange his schedule for her, only drop thousands of dollars on a dress if she were the one to bat her eyelashes at him just right… only ever commission a Harry Winston engagement ring with the hopes of tying himself to one woman forever if _she_ was the one to wear it on her finger.

Yes, of course the thought made him jittery. But if he wasn't sure he wanted it, he'd have returned the ring by now. This was the end of the line for him, of that he was sure. It was only a matter of _when_. He removed his arms from her long enough to shrug his clothes that Blair had un-buttoned from around his shoulders before they were around her again and he was popping open the hooks and eyes on the back of the cream colored corset, going slow so as to not damage it (he rather liked this one and wouldn't mind seeing it again… then again, that left the dilemma of her being decidedly not naked). When he reached the bottom he pulled the material away and tossed it to the ground, letting his hands settle at her waist. He turned her, his gaze dark and teeming with lust as he took her in, and guided her towards the bed.

"You," his voice was simultaneously quiet yet strong, "Are absolutely exquisite. I promise to reward you for this generosity."

His words, of course, made her smile, her response quick yet breathy, "And I'm all yours; for tonight, and tomorrow, and every second of every day after," she greedily pulled him up for another kiss. "And you," she whispered, "Are mine."

The short, breathy answer she gave him made him chuckle low in his throat. _Good_, he thought to himself as he was brought up for another kiss. His arms wrapped around her in a strong grip when she pressed herself into him, and he mumbled his agreement. "Yours." He kissed her forehead, then her temple. "I love you," he said quietly, "And only you," a kiss to the other temple, "It has _always_," left jaw, "Been you," other side, "It will _only_ be you." He was looking at her directly now, the weight of his words reflected in his eyes.

For some reason, tonight felt somewhat like sealing the deal to Blair. They had come out about their relationship hours before (or rather, Humphrey had), and there would no doubt be Gossip Girl blasts about them and their activities for days and weeks until people got bored of hearing about the Upper East Side's own Brangelina. As far as Blair was concerned, she and Chuck would be happily married in the future, he'd be running Bass Industries and she'd be running Waldorf Designs. Maybe one day they'd even had a child together, but that was way too far off to be thinking about, Blair decided. She was happy the way they were right now, together. She was mostly looking forward to falling asleep and waking up in his arms, texting him with dirty messages when she was bored in class, stopping by in the middle of the day, just because she could. It was those types of things that Blair had missed most about being with him (besides the earth-shattering orgasms he gave her), and she couldn't wait to rekindle their relationship.

Blair sighed contentedly at his soft ministrations, his slow and calculated movements leaving a trail of heat on her skin, eyes fluttering shut as he kissed her face, breath against her skin, words so sincere and loving that she felt like she would explode.

She nodded in response, a mumbled, "I love you," before once again taking his lips against hers, as if she couldn't get enough of him (which, she couldn't). Within moments his nimble fingers seemed to be expertly undoing the clasps of her corset, and then the tight material was leaving her body, quickly being replaced by his large hands, which touched her so possessively (something that she loved). Suddenly she was moving backwards, and when the back of her legs hit the end of the bed, she fell backwards onto the satin sheets, grabbing Chuck and pulling him down with her, a soft laugh tumbling from her lips as she did so, hands reaching down to unbuckle, unbutton, and unzip his pants slowly before pushing them down his legs as far as she could reach.

"Chuck," she began softly, laying back down against her bedding, "you're the only one who can make me feel this way."

He looked down onto her angelic face (that was capable of giving some very not-so-angelic glares), and felt the corner of his mouth pull upwards slightly with her admission. It was quickly wiped away though and followed by a harsh swallow at her next dose of information. She began running her hands up and down his sides, "And when you ask me to marry you, I'm going to say yes." She affirmed, a small smirk curling on the side of her lips before she stole another kiss.

His lips were pressed tightly together until she reeled him in for a kiss, the pressure necessary in order to keep him from blurting out the question right then. He didn't even have the ring _with_ him (but did it _really_ matter?), and she deserved a proposal where at the very least she got to put the ring on her finger right away.

She was so happy, mostly because she was in bed with Chuck Bass, but also because her two best friends had accepted them. As long as the four of them were on the same side, she had no hard feelings about the rest of the Upper East Side and their opinions. Obviously, Blair and Chuck had been through something similar before when they first started dating. The summer was hard, but it was more than worth it. Blair had also considered it a bonus when she'd gone to college and was able to brag about her billionaire boyfriend to all the Vanessa and Dan clones that NYU seemed to be littered with. Then again, a lot of them hadn't cared simply because they were Vanessa and Dan clones and believed money wasn't everything and that Chuck Bass was the devil. She wouldn't deny that to some, he could be considered a bad man, but that's simply because no one knew the side of him that Blair was treated to. The sweet, caring side that he didn't show the world-the side of him that she got to see every day when he held her and kissed her and told her he loved her.

While he was busy finding an occupation for his mouth that did _not_ include impulsive questions, his hands were making good work of the remaining pieces of undergarments she had on, pulling away the tattered remains of her underwear and garters that hung uselessly like limps strands of spaghetti to the tops of her stockings. He broke off and moved down the bed so as to pull the garments all the way off and toss them to the floor with the rest of the now long forgotten, highly impractical (for them) clothes. His fingers curled slowly around her ankle (the better one, as he was still cautious of the one that had been _supposed_ to be off the ground as much as possible until that very morning) and he lifted it, pressing a soft kiss to the skin on the outside of her leg before deftly maneuvering so he was between her legs, attacking her calf, knee, and thigh from the inside.

"I _love_ you," his reverent whisper was loud against her. "If I have to show you I do for the rest of my life, I will."

He nipped lightly at the crease between her thigh and hip, contentedly kissing the areas there as well as a little higher up her hip while one of his fingers languidly slid over the velvety smooth heat of her entrance. Slowly, slowly he slid it in until it was completely held by the tight pink walls around it. He inhaled sharply and felt the erection between his legs strain at the thought of being buried inside of _there_. He pulled his finger back before positioning another and sliding that in as well, twisting them so the underside of his wrist faced upwards and then curling his fingers up inside of her to attack that sweet spot. The intention was clear - he wanted her quivering, breathless, and wet from a fresh release before he got to be in her.

"Don't hold back, Blair," he murmured almost lazily while his fingers continued their work. "You know I love hearing you… tasting you." And with that, he bent to flick his tongue at the protruding bundle of pink that was just _asking_ him for attention.

Blair groaned, hands fisting in the sheets, her back arching up off the bed slowly, a moan tearing from her lips, as she reached down to grab the back of his head and guide him to where she wanted, no—needed him. When his tongue finally touched her there she gasped loudly, pushing her hips against him as pleasure coursed through her body almost uncontrollably, "Yes, Chuck," she groaned, her eyes falling shut as she undulated her hips against his mouth and fingers, completely high from all the emotions she was feeling.

Blair had this to look forward to, for…well, ever. If they were going to get married (rather, _when_ they got married), she'd never have to go without him again—unless of course their jobs separated them for a day or two, which still seemed like a lifetime. His words of encouragement only seemed to make her reactions magnified, uncaring as to whether Dorota heard her or not—in fact, she was sure the maid had endured worse sounds and sights since working at the Waldorf penthouse. Her walls clenched tightly around his fingers when they curled up against her, mouth slightly parted as breathy moans slipped past her lips, fingers fisting in his hair to assure he wouldn't be leaving her any time soon (not that he would, Chuck never left her unsatisfied). For a moment, Blair's eyes fluttered open, and the sight of Chuck's head buried between her legs seemed to simply turn her on more, and her eyes stamped shut, a particularly hard wave of pleasure hitting her, hips bucking up against him, begging for more.

He issued a groan of his own, right against her, when her fingers grabbed his hair and her hips rocked up against his mouth - she was just as desperate as he was to get more, more, more of her. He withdrew his fingers and pushed them against her thigh, spreading her legs slightly farther as he shifted his position only slightly before his face was buried right against her. His tongue was thrusting in and out of that wet, _tasty_ entrance, trying to slide just a little deeper each time. He was groaning, sucking, kissing, and licking, trying to get as much of her as possible in his mouth so he wouldn't waste any of her sweetness.

There was no longer any coherent thoughts going through Blair's mind—she was completely consumed by pleasure. Her fingers were fisted both in Chuck's brown locks, and the satin bedding that lay beneath her. One hand to keep him where she wanted him, the other to try and keep her grounded as she became quickly lost in the sensation. She couldn't help it when she pushed her hips against his mouth, trying to get herself closer, as close as she could get.

"Chuck! Yes, more!" She gasped, chest bowing off the bed, fingers tightening in his hair and in the sheets, grinding her teeth together as she held off her orgasm.

His teeth lightly grazed her lips when he pulled the delicate folds into his mouth, and he let out a long, slow breath when he moved his attention back to her clit, and he attacked it eagerly, suckling and licking like his life depended on it.

"So good," he grunted, sticky fingers sliding into her hot depths once again. "So damn…" he finished the sentence with a groan, wet greedy sounds his only means of communication for awhile. "Come, Blair," he encouraged her hotly. "Please," he wheedled. "I want to taste it all."

His groan, matched with his words of encouragement had her teetering on the edge of release, and one, two, three thrusts of his fingers later and she was coming undone.

Her body became taught, walls strangling his fingers as her juices gushed around him, crying out his name (like always). Lights danced before her eyes as she slowly came down, and she became slightly aware of the light sheen of sweat that glistened on her skin, accentuated by the candle light in her room (she'd set them up anticipating that she and Chuck would be doing just this). It always amazed her how Chuck was able to play her body like a well-learned instrument, and make her come undone within moments.

Slowly he withdrew his fingers, and they disappeared into his mouth for a moment while he cleaned them of all of her. When her grip loosened on his hair, he lifted himself ever so slightly to look at her, appraising the beautiful sight before him; with her flushed and sweaty chest and face and rosy lips she could have passed for an angel. To him, she was. The devil's very own angel.

As her body slightly quaked in aftershocks, she let go of his hair and raised herself onto her elbows, breath coming out in short pants. Her doe eyes were still storming with lust, as she reached down and pulled him up to her, mouth slanting over his own in a possessive kiss, tasting herself on his lips. He kissed her fiercely, bracing himself with his hands on either side of her, biting just a little at her lower lip before running over the area with his tongue. It was like he was trying to eat all of her, consume her until he could have no more - he was rapidly discovering that it was an impossible task and he would always, always want more from her. As much as she would give him.

"Chuck Bass," she husked, pulling back only to get a few pulls of breath, "You are incredible."

"Maybe I am," he whispered his response, kissing her cheek, ear, down her neck. "But you're _better_," he rasped, completely genuine. He fell lightly next to her on the bed, immediately tugging at his pants. With a pop of the button, the slide of the zipper, and the sound of fabric being hastily pushed away he was free. (Just because he meant to take his time with her tonight didn't mean he'd take his time getting out of his clothes - he still had some sense, after all.) His erection was hard and prominent when his slacks and boxers were finally tossed over the edge of the bed, literally aching for attention. A hand, a mouth, a wet snatch (_hers_), anything.

"How do you want it?" he whispered as he leaned into her ear, letting his hand caress her stomach, hips, thighs, breasts, anywhere his fingers deemed it necessary he touch.

She licked her lips at the sight of him, and could only imagine how painful it was to have just licked her to completion and not be filling her tight center right now. Then again; Chuck Bass is a gentleman. Many don't believe the fact, but Blair knows it's true. His wandering hand left a trail of goose bumps on her skin, and she slowly rolled onto her side, her fingertips gently tracing down his chest, outlining every line, and every scar, until she reached her prize, hand gripping him at the base.

Whatever she had on that clever little mind of hers would be wonderfully disastrous for him, and he couldn't wait to find out what it was. The instant her hot little hand enclosed around his length he groaned, a grimace crawling over his face as he tried to silence it. His eyes narrowed and he stared at her unblinkingly, his jaw tight and the line especially sharp with the effort it was taking to remain calm under her spell.

"I want you," she whispered, leaning forward and laying a kiss on his chest, "Inside of me." Her voice was soft as she slowly shifted on the bed, now kneeling next to him, her hand gently pumping his length, "After all…" she breathed hotly against him, her words practically a soft caress, "I never properly thanked you for the beautiful bracelet."

She was practically licking him all over with just her words, the hot promises and insinuations layered just underneath them making his blood simmer and his hard on practically _burn_ with its demand for attention. He didn't move his gaze, not once, and all the while as her body cleverly shifted itself so it was in a position he recognized well, he found himself simultaneously chanting to himself for her to _please, yes, just do it_, and to keep her temptress' tricks to herself, otherwise he'd… he'd….

Her head descended then, tongue darting out to swirl around his head and the small slit that lay there, his taste lingering on her tongue and making her want more. However, she turned her head to the side, gently dragging her tongue along the underside of his shaft, engulfing the tip in her mouth when she reached the top, sucking only so gently. She wanted him to be writhing on the sheets; she demanded to feel that rush of power that she knew he felt whenever he went down on her. Then again, Blair didn't have all the sexual stamina that Chuck had under his belt, so it was often a more trying task to get him reduced to a sweaty pile of limbs. Knowing Blair Waldorf, things like that never stopped her from trying.

Good… _so_ fucking good, but not quite enough, he wanted more of her mouth (more, more, more, always more) and he _knew_ that she was purposefully withholding from him. Knew that she could suck in more of him, knew that she could suck harder, better than anyone, and in a way that had him craving for it day after day in a way he never had before. He was determined to hold out and act unaffected… but the thing with Blair Waldorf was that she always had a way of making him lose his determination (he'd been determined to live a playboy lifestyle forever, and somehow he'd found himself irreversibly in love with her with a new determination to marry her).

She pulled back momentarily, her hand still at work, lips dangerously close to him as she spoke, "Do you like it when I do this to you?" she asked slowly before engulfing as much as she could take of him into her mouth, sucking greedily.

His lips pressed into a thin white line, and for one devious moment he had the idea to downplay it, to see how she would continue if he said _only a little_. But then she was outdoing him and going down his length, taking a ridiculous amount of it into her mouth and _sucking_ in a way that had his newly opened eyes starting to water.

"_Blair...!_" he said her name, but it was almost unrecognizable, more of a choke than an actual name. His hips jutted up involuntarily when a spasm rocked through him and he felt his leg muscles tighten while he attempted to hold himself down. Blindly he grabbed her hair, surely tangling it worse than it already had been by her earlier thrashings.

She found herself engulfing more of him, her hand slightly tightening around him as she moaned around his length, the way his fingers curled into her hair turning her on more than she thought possible. Blair had never liked going down on guys, she'd always thought it was so blunt and un-ladylike. Of course, growing up with a best friend like Serena, she'd always heard about the deed, and it never interested her. She had, of course, offered to go down on Nate, but whenever things started getting steamy, he'd back off. Blair would never admit it, but that had been one of the main reasons that she started becoming bulimic. Her own boyfriend was practically rejecting her from sex. At the time, however, she had no idea that he had slept with Serena and couldn't get her off of his mind. Her train of thought was derailed when Chuck spoke, his husked words making her smile around him, her head bobbing slowly in time with her hand.

"So good," the words were faint, hard whisper and painted with nothing but genuine feeling. "So good at sucking me into your mouth, aren't you?" he grunted, the question more rhetorical than anything while he tried to wrap himself around just how good she really was.

After a few subtle strokes she pulled her head all the way up, letting go of him with an audible pop, before licking him again from the base to the tip, her free hand reaching around to gently caress his balls, her tongue zig-zagging along his head before she very, very slowly took him into her mouth, deeper this time, moaning as she imagined what it would feel like when she finally had him buried deep, deep, inside of her practically sopping (again) entrance.

"Chuck," she mumbled against him, though it was more of a humming groan than anything, the hand that was moving in time with her head getting the tiniest bit tighter before she pulled back again, breathing hotly against him, "Come, for me…" her tongue slowly lathed the small slit, "Let me taste you." Within moments she was sinking down again, almost all the way, hoping her words matched with her actions would push her over the edge.

He hissed at the feeling of her hot breath falling over his member that was now throbbing, hot with need. He looked at her hard, incredulity, lust, love, and frustration swirling in a storm inside of his eyes. This cunning, tease of a girl…. He shouldn't, no matter how much he wanted to. This was her day (night, technically), it was supposed to be for her (and, by association, him), but she was making it _so impossible._ All of his restraint, all coherent thoughts and reason, flew right out the window when her mouth sank down on him and he could _fucking feel_ himself nearly hitting the back of her throat.

Every moan, gasp, and groan that left Chuck's mouth was simply fuel to the fire for Blair. She loved it, and it made her never want to stop (she doubted Chuck would complain). The pure rush of feminine power, as well as the fact that she was making Chuck feel good, made her incredibly wet, but she honestly could care less if he didn't recuperate until the morning. She wanted to taste him, all of him, it had been far too long since she last had, and…after all, it was her birthday; she could do whatever she wanted.

A strangled, incoherent exclamation left him and he swallowed, mouth opening and he gasped like a fish out of water. It was too much, all of it, her urgent, seductive order, the way her mouth was working him up and down, how her hand would tighten just a bit. White heat was roiling in him, getting faster and faster. His teeth gnashed together and he felt the strain of his jaw and neck when his head tipped back.

"Blair… fuck, _Blair!_" His hips surged forward, all control lost, and with his exclamation he was gone, ropes of his hot seed spurting into her mouth while he helplessly tried to regain his footing amidst groans and gasps.

She swallowed every last drop of his seed greedily, her hands slowing their movements to try and help bring him down slowly, before she pulled back her head, her tongue darting out to catch the few drops she'd missed, before she let go of him completely, and crawled up to meet him in the middle of the bed. Her lips lazily came to his neck as she draped herself over the side of his body—arm across his chest, leg between his own, head in the crook of his shoulder. She loved seeing him like this, right after an orgasm, his hair all tousled, skin having a little more color than usual, slightly glistening. It made her happy to know that she was the only girl in the world who made Chuck feel and look this way—like he was happy and in love.

As her lips gently lay kisses against whatever piece of his skin she could reach, her hand gently drew patterns along his chest.

"Thank you," she murmured, curling in closer to him, "For salvaging my birthday…once again." The fact that her birthdays even needed to be salvaged was something she wasn't very happy about, but she was nevertheless glad to have Chuck by her side to make all her bad moments at least worth something. Being with Chuck was worth hundreds of takedowns by Humphrey, and they both knew it. Somewhere deep down, she felt that even Dan was aware that no amount of meddling could keep Chuck and Blair apart, unless of course, it was one of the two of them who did the meddling (hence the Empire snafu). Blair was determined that it wouldn't happen again, she couldn't risk losing Chuck again. In fact, she was pretty sure it would destroy her.

Warmth spouted up inside of him at her thanks, a different kind of warmth than the one that had been welling uncontrollably inside of him moments before. He took a deep breath and blindly kissed what felt like the top of her head, her hairs tickling his lips slightly.

"I love you," he said simply, quietly. "One day you'll have a birthday that doesn't need salvaging." He was nothing but confident, and with good reason - next year he would still be around. He wouldn't allow anything to alter that decision. He would be around, and she'd have a ring on her finger (potentially two with one on his own hand, providing that he could convince her to let them get married in the quickest time possible and not drag it out to build anticipation in society), and he would make sure that she had a _perfect_ birthday, because she deserved nothing but that.

Her doe eyes stayed trained on his own after the sweet kiss, a contented sigh tumbling from her lips, "I love you too, Chuck, always." Though it was no more than a whisper, Blair knew how much emotion she'd poured into the words.

Slowly his eyes opened and he shifted fractionally so he could tilt her head up and capture her wandering mouth in a sound kiss. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue before pressing it lightly between his teeth and sucking. It was released seconds later and he kissed her brow gently while his quick fingers subtly slid over her leg and then between her thighs which were spread to accommodate her position of being sprawled over one side of him. He stroked her entrance gently, smirking at the wetness he found.

"I think," he began, his voice soft, "My favorite part is how much it turns you on to be doing such unladylike activities," he crooned, fingers gently probing inside of her. He might be out of commission for a short while, but he wouldn't be Chuck Bass if he left her dissatisfied while he recuperated.

She immediately became aware of the sensation, her body temperature rising as her facial expression changed from adoration to surprise and pleasure. The fingers that had been silently roaming the planes of his chest stopped, body slightly tensing when he slowly slid his thick digits inside of her. A moan slipped past her swollen lips, eyelids slightly drooping as she arched against his side, pushing her hips slightly against his hand.

"What can I say," she murmured, trying to get the words out even, though they sounded more choppy and breathy, "You bring out the worst in me, Bass." She smirked up at him, but it was quickly wiped away when another burst of pleasure shot through her, loving the fact that she could feel him against her, unlike when in the kitchen when she had barely been able to touch him at all. It was times like these that Blair cherished most. The ones in which she got to see the real Chuck Bass emerge; sweet, caring…and of course incredibly cocky. She didn't mind though, in fact, she adored his witty retorts (mostly because she could always match him with cleverness—unless she was unable to think do to his bone-melting sexual advances). And though many thought that Chuck was very irresponsible, Blair knew different. It was no lie that he hadn't tried throughout high school, but when his father died, he went through a transformation. After a lot of support, he finally was able to trust himself, and Blair, as well as take Bass Industries into his own hands.

He smirked deeply and held her just a little bit tighter when her hips pushed against his hand and he curled his fingers deeper. He could feel her walls, tight and slick, bearing down on his fingers in the most arousing way. Lazily he brushed the pad of his thumb over her clit, but didn't press in, not just yet. His eyes glittered in triumph when her own smirk was wiped away seconds after it appeared, and he felt his manhood give a small twitch of life.

"You give me too much credit," he husked, twisting his fingers inside of her gently; he pulled back before thrusting them inside of her again and again. "I can only bring out what's there underneath. Do you even have any idea how hot," he circled his thumb over her clit finally, pressing in gently."You are when use your mouth on me? Imagine what scandal it would cause if everyone knew the filthy things those lips are capable of."

He would, of course, _never_ tell. He'd learned his lesson when he had blogged to Gossip Girl about their sex life the last time - the fallout had been more than he could take, and that was before he'd even been as in love with her as he was now (in love with her, yes, but it had simply grown, deepened, and rooted within him at stronger levels over the years). He'd never do it now, not even as part of war (he might threaten it with war, but never follow through). He pressed his fingers up against her sweet spot, rubbing and prodding the tips of his fingers against it, anticipating her reaction with growing interest as well as a surprising amount of blood returning to a necessary part of his body. _Only for her_ he thought.

Blair's fingers clutched his arm that crossed his body, hips undulating in time with his movements, breathing slow and slightly panting. "You wouldn't tell a soul," she countered, swallowing harshly in between her words, "Because then," she moaned, "You'd have to fight off all my willing suitors who'd want to," she paused to breathe, her teeth clenching tightly as she rolled her hips slightly, "Taste the forbidden fruit." Her hand was now clutching him tighter, as if he was the only thing keeping her from exploding (he was the thing making her explode as well), and she nearly lost it when his fingers stroked that spot, and she bucked harshly against his hand, demanding that the place get more attention.

"Chuck!" she gasped loudly, eyes falling shut, head slightly writhing against its spot in the crook of his arm. She needed more from him, and though his fingers were glorious by themselves, there was another part of his body she'd love to have buried deep, deep inside of her. Another wave of pleasure shot through her, and she bowed her back, pressing against him, trying as hard as she could to hold off her climax.

Eyes, blacker than the blackest night, shone dangerously when she gave her panting, breathless retort. She was too smart for her own good and knew exactly how to push his buttons, sometimes too much so. He pressed in on her clit harder as punishment (an ironic kind of punishment that would ultimately be serving to reward her, but he didn't have the heart, patience, or lack of mind to stop now), circling it faster.

"No one touches you but me," he hissed, a growl under his words. "No one even _thinks_ about touching you unless their name is Chuck Bass," he thrust for the spot that had her holding onto him so desperately, "And they have a ring in their safe with your name on it." Her hold on him was almost excruciating, but he reveled in it, because if she had to hold onto him this way that meant the pleasure that was seizing her was out of the ordinary in a completely marvelous way. He could handle that, knowing he drove her as insane as she drove him every damn day.

As Blair's walls constricted tightly around his fingers, and another bolt of pleasure pushed through her, she couldn't help but hang on Chuck's words. Her eyes slipped open slightly, angling up at him with curiosity. She didn't know he still had the ring—she'd assumed he'd returned it, especially after she told him that she no longer loved him. Just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, his fingers simultaneously hit her two biggest pleasure points and her eyes slammed shut, teeth gritting as a groan reverberated from her throat. Yes, Chuck Bass was the only one allowed to touch her-that much she agreed to. She also knew that if anyone else tried to even lay a finger on her, that he would have them removed from her life, permanently. Then again, it's not like Blair needed anyone else…Chuck was more than enough.

"I'm the only one who gets to taste your fruit," he whispered, granting a kiss to the first spot on her he could reach while his fingers continued to thrust, turn, and curl inside of her. He could feel the beginnings of her orgasm already - she was just _so_ wet, and her walls were already beginning to constrict ever so slightly around his diving fingers. The way she would feel around _him_ if he were settled snugly inside of her right to the hilt now… he inhaled sharply through his nose, swallowing tightly. He withdrew his fingers, promptly dipping them inside his mouth with a wicked expression hidden deep in his eyes as he licked all of her from his fingers.

In the next moment he was rolling her onto her back, resting on his forearms, a good portion of which remained under her tiny body while he propped himself up so there was barely any space between them. He pulled her leg him so had a better angle, and he barely let his tip run along her sopping entrance before he was sliding in, in, in, hissing all the way until he couldn't go any farther. His forehead dropped the crook of her neck, his breathing heavy as he fought to keep himself in.

"Always… so… tight…" he choked out, his amazement reflected in his voice when he pulled back before thrusting slowly inside of her again, blinding pleasure zipping through him. "_Blair..._" he murmured her name like it was the most sacred thing in the world (and to him it was), sloppily kissing her neck as he moved again and against, his pace picking up slightly as he went.

He couldn't help it, she was just so… _her_ he tried to reason with himself, arguing that this was still slower than they normally were. They loved each other more than their own existence, that would always be true, but a lot of the time they allowed the passion to pull them in and they _fucked_ relentlessly. This… this was making love. He was taking his time (as much as he could) to show her that he loved her. _So_ much. "I want you… to… _come_," he whispered harshly, pressing kisses up her neck, over her jaw, and finally to her mouth, pulling her in for a searing, soul-searching kiss.

He was only human, and she was simply so lovely, so… _Blair_. He could never hold onto himself for long when he was with her… the heat around his length from her tight channel, and the heat that was burning in him at the base of his spine, getting hotter and hotter with his pending release eventually got to become too much. He _had_ to pound into her, had to feel his body slamming into her repeatedly, had to have the tight, wet strokes of her all around his member, squeezing him until he came into her. _Come, please come…._

Her hand simultaneously raked into his hair as her heel dug into his lower back, her other hand gripping his shoulder blade as she urged him on, a throaty moan tumbling from her lips as she adjusted to his girth. They fit perfectly, that much she was aware of. Her orgasm was coming rapidly, his hot kisses, deep thrusts, and sultry words all pushing her closer and closer, but there was something missing…something that she needed to push her that small amount. It wasn't until his lips collided with hers that she finally climaxed, her walls constricting around him, body arching off the bed, Chuck's name ringing out, "I love you"s spilling out as she came down, lights exploding behind her eyes.

Thank God, she _was_ coming, calling his name while she held onto him for what felt like dear life. He could relate - his own hands were digging into her and a thin sheen of sweat was covering his brow which was heavily furrowed in concentration. His lips were parted and they trembled with every shaking breath he took, his own orgasm threatening to overtake him and drag him away into sweet oblivion. Vaguely he registered some groans somewhere, and it took him a moment to realize it was _him_ making those sounds of deep, primal pleasure.

"Blair… Blair… Blairblair_blairblair!_" He was momentarily blinded by the intensity as he shot inside of her, hips thrusting erratically until he'd emptied himself completely. At that point, he felt his body give, and whatever weight he'd been holding up fell onto her.

"S-sorry," he choked out through his labored breathing, partially apologetic but not quite able to muster up all the energy to make it sound _completely_ genuine. It took a great deal more effort than he would have liked to shift himself so he could roll off her onto his back, eyelids heavy as he peered up into the darkness of her room at this late hour, body completely spent. He turned onto his side then and brought his hand up to cradle the side of her face and he pressed a kiss to her temple.

There was no doubt about it, Blair was completely happy, nothing could bring her down in this moment. She was somewhat convinced it was her body's natural reaction to orgasm (several orgasms) talking, but it was obvious that she'd been less than happy for a long time now. She'd always thought there was something missing, and she hadn't realized what until her more-than-boyfriend, less-than-fiancé was collapsing on top of her, spent from his third orgasm that night, and apologizing before rolling over and laying a gentle kiss on her temple.

"Happy Birthday," he murmured against her, the faintest of smirks on his mouth. One would have thought it was his birthday with the ridiculous amount of elation he was feeling.

Blair sighed contentedly before pulling her rumpled blue satin blanket over them, and curling into his side. "Indeed, happy birthday to me. It wouldn't have been so without you." Her voice was soft as she drifted into a deep slumber at her lover's side. After all, there was no doubt about it—she was completely happy.

To a certain extent, Chuck had always cared about making his sexual partners feel good. It was a matter of pride - he liked knowing that he would be the best they ever had, and that forever after that point they would be craving another taste of him and trying to find someone else who measured up to him (in every way). He liked knowing that while they wanted him, he could care less about giving them a second go-around. It was all about power, respect…. Then Blair Waldorf had happened to him and that was all thrown out the window.

She held the power over him - he wanted her again, and again, until somehow he had fallen so deeply in love with her he didn't know where she ended and he began. He wanted to make her feel good so _she_ would let _him_ crawl into bed with her again without ever turning him or his velvety smooth words of seduction away at her door. He had been perfectly content, once upon a time ago, to get in, get off, and get (the girl) out. Blair though… with her…. Yes, they had plenty of times where it was raw, urgent, where he was straining in his pants and he thought he might come if she even looked at him (the earlier part of the night was proof of that). But he also wanted to take his time with her… something he had never wanted, nor had he ever particularly needed, with any other woman. When he could get himself under control with Blair, however, it was always a treasure to be able to take his time with her - it was like he could get lost in her (more than usual) and they would just be like this, the two of them joined, forever.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it! Was it worth the wait? Comments, critique, general oohs and aahs for Chuck and Blair? Sighs of sadness as Gossip Girl comes to an end? Let us know with a review. And, in case you aren't aware, we do have a twitter! Follow it for updates on our fics. The handle is: DevilandQueen**

**To all the lovely CB fans, we hope you have a fabulous November 7th! Who knows, we might have something in store for you... ;)**


End file.
